


Regardless

by blackfin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, M/M, trans!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: This was written in response to the prompt: link coming out to sidon as a transboy and sidon's reaction





	Regardless

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr, s-aizo  
> Currently accepting commissions, check my tumblr for more details

The moment they met up at the entrance to Zora’s Domain for their monthly reunion, he could tell there was something on Link’s mind. Or, at least, there was something Link wanted to say but, for whatever reason, was hesitating in voicing it. 

As they weaved their way to Sidon’s private quarters, Link’s small (well, small in comparison to his own) hand held gently in his own, he tried to think of what it was. Far as he knew, there was nothing troublesome going on. Peace had long been restored, the nations were thriving, Hyrule was slowly returning to it’s former glory and Calamity Ganon was gone. Perhaps it was more of a personal issue? Maybe Link wanted to talk about their relationship, though he wasn’t quite sure what he would want to talk about. 

Personally, he considered their relationship to be in just the right place. They were becoming more and more comfortable with each other, they had even been a little intimate a few times, though Link clearly wanted to wait a little longer until their intimacy went beyond light touches and kissing, all fully clothed (for Link, at least), which he was unopposed to. He still wasn’t completely sure how to go about the physical aspect of their relationship so he was grateful for the time he was given to figure it out. 

But that pretty much struck down all the reasons he could think of for Link’s behavior. He was most certain that he didn’t want to end their relationship, as well as sure that he wanted to wait to take it a little further. 

‘Ah well.’ he thought as he pushed open the large door that lead into his personal chambers. Link would tell him on his own time. For now, he would just be patient and be thankful for the time they were able to spend together. 

Closing the door behind him, he immediately swept his beloved up into his arms, squeezed him tightly and said, “I’ve missed you.”

Link’s arms were immediately around his shoulders, squeezing back just as much. Dotting little kisses everywhere he could reach, he snuggled closer, “I’ve missed you too.”

Pausing to give Link’s round shoulder a little bite, which immediately earned him a surprised but pleased giggle, he set the Hylian back down onto the floor and smiled happily, “Now, what shall we do? I imagine you have to be exhausted from your trek here so would you like to take a nap?”

“Maybe in a bit but before then-” Link stopped, visibly hesitating, his gaze dropping. He took in a deep breath and began to fidget nervously, “Before then, I need to talk with you about something.”

“I figured as much.”

Link raised his head in surprise, his eyes wide. 

Sidon smiled gently, “I can read you quite well, you know. It was obvious that something is on your mind.”

With a soft chuckle, Link’s head fell forward again. He was quiet for several moments, his hands in constant, nervous motion. Squatting down so that they could be at eye level with each other, Sidon waited patiently, sensing that whatever Link needed to talk about was important. He wanted to reach forward and brush the hair out of Link’s face but he felt that would be distracting. By the expression on Link’s face, it seemed as though he was concentrating, thinking hard on what to say.

After another deep breath, Link spoke up, his voice soft, “You would love me, no matter what, right?”

This time, it was his turn for his eyes to widen in surprise, his eyebrows shooting up. Tilting his head, fully baffled as to where that question had come from, Sidon replied, “Yes, I would.”

“Even if there was something about me that didn’t meet your expectations? Even if I was...different than what you thought?”

“Link,” he reached forward to gently take hold of his shoulders, “there’s nothing beyond you becoming a homicidal maniac that could make me stop loving you. And since I never foresee that happening, I don’t think it’ll ever come to a point when I don’t love you anymore. Now please, tell me what’s going on. Why these questions?”

For a few moments, Link was silent before he slowly raised his head to met Sidon’s gaze. He seemed slightly more confident, though Sidon could still see the hesitation, the nervousness. Opening his mouth, he started to say something, stopped, sighed, rolled his shoulders and finally said, “I’ve wanted to tell you this for a long time and now just felt like the right time. Biologically speaking, if someone were looking solely at the building blocks that make up my being, the cells and genes in my body, they would designate me as a woman.”

Sidon blinked hard in surprise before saying, without even really registering what he was saying, “But you’re not.”

Link seemed startled by his response, as though he had been thinking of all the ways Sidon could have replied and that hadn’t been one of them. Slowly, he nodded, “I’m not. I’m a man.”

He stared at him silently for a moment before nodding as well, “Okay.”

“Huh?” 

“What?”

Link’s mouth opened and closed like a fish freshly pulled out of water a few times before he finally got out, “J-just okay?”

Sidon tilted his head, “You say you’re a man so you’re a man. There’s no one who knows you better than you do and I’m certainly not going to force a gender on you that you know you aren’t based on some notion of what constitutes as gender. If you’re a man, then you’re a man - no matter what anyone or anything else indicates.”

“It doesn’t bother you?” Link asked, one hand reaching up to wrap loosely around Sidon’s wrist. 

“No, why would it?” Sidon replied honestly, a little offended Link would even feel the need to ask. He would have to ensure the depths of his love for the Hylian were more broadly expressed from now on, “You’re you regardless. And I love you regardless.”

He stared at him, his blue eyes searching his face, for a few moments before his head fell forward once again. With a soft snort, he gave his head a shake and said, “I don’t know why I was nervous. I should have seen this outcome a thousand miles away.”

Stepping forward, he wrapped his arms around Sidon’s broad shoulders. Returning the embrace, Sidon placed a soft kiss on Link’s cheek and said, “Thank you for telling me. It’s obvious it wasn’t easy for you so thank you for trusting me enough to tell me.”

Snuggling closer, Link turned slightly to press a warm, gentle kiss against Sidon’s lips, “You’re welcome. And thank you for accepting me.”

“Of course, my beloved.” Sidon whispered gently, returning the kiss with a little more strength, “Now, how about that nap?”

“A nap sounds good. Can I sleep on your chest like last time?”

“You’re not sleeping anywhere else. I enjoy the comfort of your weight too much.” He replied honestly, standing up and taking Link with him. Smiling a little at the soft sound of Link giggling, he cradled his beloved in his arms and carried him over to the large, round bed they shared.


End file.
